


Les débuts d'un agent spécial

by gossipCoco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Auteur</b> : Gossip Coco<br/><b>Genre</b> : Original<br/><b>Pairing</b> : Aucun<br/><b>Rating</b> : PG-13<br/><b>Disclaimer</b> : Tout est entièrement ma propriété, l‘univers comme les personnages. Si ce texte vous inspire éventuellement des idées de fanfictions, je vous serai gré de me citer en note d’auteur avec un lien vers le ou les lieux de publication.<br/><b>Warning</b> : Pas de warning<br/><b>Résumé</b> : Pour le challenge du CPAF</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Sujet 1</b> : Vos héros ne sont pas arrivés où ils en sont aujourd'hui d'un simple claquement de doigts. A vous d'imaginer leurs premiers pas dans leurs fonctions, entretiens d'embauche, première visite médicale ou évaluation psychologique, rencontre de l'équipe, etc.</i>
</p>
<p>Eileen Sakurai vient de réussir son examen pour travailler au FBI et est affectée à un département très particulier : le BAO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les débuts d'un agent spécial

  
Tapotant sur sa serviette au rythme de la musique du groupe _Epica_ diffusée par ses écouteurs, Eileen Sakurai réajusta nerveusement la pince qui retenait son opulente chevelure couleur d’automne tout en traversant le dédale de couloirs du bâtiment fédéral d’Atlanta où elle venait prendre ses nouvelles fonctions d‘agent fédéral. Eileen venait de réussir avec succès la formation et les épreuves qui faisaient d’elle un Agent du FBI. Néanmoins, à sa déception, sa requête pour être affectée au département des sciences du comportement avait été refusée. Elle était affectée à un tout autre service, le BAO. La jeune femme se demandait bien de quoi il s’agissait. Durant toute sa formation, jamais elle n’avait entendu parler d’un tel département. Et elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne parvenait à trouver un sens logique à ces mystérieuses initiales. Sans compter le post-it qui accompagnait sa lettre d’affectation, signée par son instructeur de tir à Quantico.   
« Ma chère Eileen, disait ce mot, le BAO est un département officieux du FBI. Pour le trouver, rendez-vous au second sous-sol, avancez dans le second couloir, faites cinq pas et tournez-vous vers la droite. C’est ici que se trouvera ce département spécial. »  
Avec un brin d’ironie, Eileen avait songé que ça avait un côté un peu à la _X-Files_ , surtout le fait que le département en question était au sous-sol. C’était même un peu humiliant alors qu’elle était classée dans les dix meilleurs de sa promotion. Ses condisciples avaient tous été affectés à des départements plus intéressants et plus prestigieux, comme la lutte anti-terroriste ou chez les stups .   
Alors qu’elle parvenait au second sous-sol, ses pas la menèrent au lieu-dit avec une aisance surprenante. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux s’électriser, ce qu’elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer rationnellement. Inspirant un grand coup, avec lenteur, elle fit les cinq pas et tourna sur la droite comme le mentionnait son instructeur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à un casier délabré!   
« Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ce truc? Maugréa-t-elle. On se fout de moi, ou quoi? »  
D’une main, elle retira ses écouteurs que la jeune agent rangea dans la poche de sa veste avant de secouer le casier à la fois par colère et à la fois par dépit. Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises quand elle vit qu’il s’agissait en réalité d’une porte qu’elle coulissa afin de pénétrer dans les lieux. Alors qu’elle s’attendait à trouver un bureau poussiéreux, Eileen se retrouva dans une grande salle lumineuse où quatre personnes semblaient l’attendre. Deux femmes et deux hommes qui lui adressaient un petit sourire en coin. Les observant sans mot dire, l’une des jeunes femmes ressemblait plus à un mannequin qu’à un Agent Fédéral avec ses beaux cheveux blonds dorés, son visage fin mais surtout ses vêtements et ses escarpins aux talons à la hauteur vertigineuse. L’autre fille semblait être un pur produit du melting pot américain avec ses traits hispaniques et son épaisse tignasse tissée à l’afro-américaine. Les deux hommes quant à eux ne pouvaient pas plus être différents l’un de l’autre. Le premier semblait être un géant, de la taille d’un Michael Jordan, le visage mal rasé, des cheveux noirs en bataille et vêtu d’un vieux manteau élimé qui semblait daté de la Guerre de Sécession. L’autre était plus petit que Eileen, rasé de près, les cheveux gominés avec un soin évident, était vêtu entièrement de noir. Eileen remarqua le col de prêtre à son cou. Un prêtre présent lui sembla des plus saugrenus.  
Néanmoins, Eileen ne se fixait pas sur le physique des présentes qui lui faisaient face. Hormis le curé, tous dégageaient quelque chose de magnétique, de puissant. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas ressenti ça.  
« Salut! Tu dois être Eileen, fit la bonde, interrompant le fil de ses réflexions.  
— Oui, en effet, répondit l’intéressée.  
— Tu ne sembles pas trop au courant où tu es, reprit la femme.  
— Au BAO, je suppose, bredouilla la rousse.  
— Exact, mais tu ne sais visiblement pas au courant de ce que c’est ni pourquoi tu es là. »  
Eileen ne savait que répondre, ils savaient que personne ne l‘avait informée de ses nouvelles fonctions. La blonde et les trois autres personnages se jetèrent un coup d’œil entendu.  
« Tu es bien une Sorcière, fit le prêtre.  
— Quoi? Comment ça?   
— Tu n’as pas à flipper avec nous, sourit l’hispanique. On est tous un peu comme toi, ici.  
— Vous délirez, s’exclama Eileen. Je ne suis pas…  
— Arrête de flipper. T’es pas à Salem. » l’interrompit l‘homme au manteau démodé.  
A cette allusion, Eileen comprit pourquoi elle avait ses étranges sensations durant son arrivée dans le bâtiment. Celle d’origine hispanique était ce qu’on appelait communément une magicienne Vaudou, une Vaudoo Child. Et le type à la taille impressionnante était un Nécromancien, un être capable de communiquer avec les morts. C’était l’odeur de la Mort si particulière qu’elle avait décelée chez cet homme.  
« Le BAO est le Bureau des Affaires Outremonde, révéla enfin la blonde. Ah, mais on ne s’est pas présenté. Je m’appelle Cassidy Leona. Je suis une Métamorphe. Lui, continua-t-elle en désignant sa camarade, c’est Mary-Elisabeth Lugosi.  
— Une Vaudoo Child, n’est-ce pas? Fit Eileen.  
— Chapeau à toi! Sourit l’intéressée. Tu as su déceler ma nature en quelques minutes. On voit que tu n’es pas une Sorcière de bas niveau.  
— Je te retourne le compliment.   
— Les deux messieurs sont Père John Brown, l’un des deux seuls Humains du Bureau.  
— Ah, vraiment?  
— Et le beau ténébreux, c’est Mitch Radcliff. »  
Tout tournait dans la tête d’Eileen. En quelques instants, tout avait basculé. Elle qui s’attendait à une vie d’Agent fédéral normal, à traquer les tarés et les psychotiques, se retrouvait propulser dans un département composé de Sorciers, Nécromanciens et de Métamorphes ! Le bouquet ! Mais et surtout, elle était démasquée alors qu‘elle avait mis tant de soin ces dix dernières années à cacher son aura et tout ce qui ce rapportait à sa nature. Cela faisait bien trois ans qu’elle n’avait usé de magie et tout autant qu‘elle n‘avait eu affaire à des créatures de l‘ombre.   
« Tu dois être Eileen Sakurai, fit une voix rauque dans son dos. Bienvenue au Bureau des Affaires d’Outremonde. »  
Se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Humain. Il ne dégageait aucune onde spirituelle bien qu’elle l’avait senti arriver. Néanmoins, Eileen le trouva très séduisant avec ses yeux d’un gris métal qui semblait vous percer à jour.  
« Je suis Don Colby, le chef du département, reprit l’Humain sans laisser à Eileen de se remettre de sa surprise. Cassidy, tu peux te rendre aux Archives, récupérer le dossier de notre nouvelle venue. Et toi, Eileen, veux-tu me suivre dans mon bureau? »  
Comme une automate, la rousse le suivit dans une pièce sombre, à l’écart de la grande salle.   
« Assieds-toi, je t’en prie.  
— Oui, merci, marmonna la jeune femme.  
— Avant toute chose, je dois t’expliquer pourquoi tu es ici.  
— Oui, j’aimerai bien comprendre, répliqua sèchement la Sorcière. J’aimerai savoir comment tout ceci est possible.  
— J’ai suivi ta formation et j’ai demandé au grand patron de t’affecter dans mon service. Une Sorcière puissante comme toi est un atout pour ce département.  
— Comment savez-vous que je suis une Sorcière?  
— Par l’état civil, répondit Colby avec un léger sourire entendu. Pas l’officiel, bien sûr. Ce genre d’informations n’y figure pas.   
— Je commence à mieux comprendre, déclara Eileen, saisissant l‘allusion.  
— Tu connais l’Outremonde et tu sais ce que c‘est réellement, je me trompe?   
— Bien sûr, fit la jeune femme. Une Sorcière ou tout autre créature le connait. Mais je n’y vis pas et je m’y rends que peu. L’Outremonde n’est d’autre que la réalité invisible aux yeux des Humains… disons ordinaires.   
— Le BAO se situe sur une des « Portes » qui mènent du monde réel à celui de l’Outremonde et vice et versa. Tu n’as jamais soupçonné que certains Humains en avaient connaissance?  
— Si, quelques personnes savent ce que je suis et je suppose que c’est un secret de Polichinelle.   
— Je vois. »  
La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, interrompant la conversation. Cassidy entra et déposa un dossier plutôt volumineux sur le bureau.  
« Merci, Cassy.   
— Tout va bien, Eileen? S’enquit cette dernière. Si Colby t’embête trop, viens me le dire. Je me ferai un plaisir de le punir, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil entendu.  
— Cassy, ne lui fais pas peur pour commencer. Si elle décide de partir, je devrais recruter une autre Sorcière et ce n’est pas facile par les temps qui court, soupira le chef du bureau.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, Cassy, sourit la jeune Agent. Tout va bien.   
— Je vous laisse. Quand vous aurez fini, venez donc boire le café. Franz et Rob viennent d’arriver. Ils sont impatients de te rencontrer.  
— Bien, où en étions-nous? Reprit Colby en feuilletant le dossier. Sakurai Eileen, 29ans. Mi-Humaine Mi-Sorcière. Née de père humain et d’une mère Sorcière, descendante directe d’une des filles de Ondin. Père qui vit actuellement à Londres au Royaume Uni. Mère décédée. Tu as également une demi-sœur issue du second mariage, qui, elle, est Mi-Humaine Mi-Fée, Aislyne qui, elle, est étudiante au MIT, en mathématiques appliquées.   
— Mon père a eu tendance à flasher sur des nanas spéciales, railla Eileen. Et ma sœur est un génie, à comparer de moi.  
— Tu as fait tes études de droit à l’Université de New York, ce qui est aussi honorable que les études de ta sœur, continua Colby, ignorant la remarque de son interlocutrice. Tes pouvoirs se manifestaient de manière incontrôlée jusqu’à tes seize ans. »  
La jeune femme baissa la tête, un peu gênée. C’était une partie de sa vie dont elle n’était pas extrêmement fière.   
« Ne te sens pas mal à l’aise, lui sourit Colby. De nombreuses jeunes Sorcières et Sorciers rencontrent ce genre de problèmes. Tu n’es pas un cas isolé.  
— Oui, c’est vrai, concéda Eileen. Nos pouvoirs sont liés à notre état émotionnel. Je n’ai pas fait exception.  
— Comment t’en es-tu sortie? »  
La jeune Agent soupira ; cela lui semblait loin, soudainement.   
« Mon père a été contacté par une amie de ma défunte mère, une autre Sorcière. Une survivante de Salem et elle m’a appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs.   
— Je vois. Cette Sorcière ne serait pas par hasard Mary Sibley, officiellement pendue à Salem?  
— Oui, vous la connaissez? S’exclama la rousse étonnée.  
— Je ne l’ai pas rencontrée personnellement mais c’est elle qui t’a recommandée. Et je t’ai observée de loin. A Quantico, tu as montré des capacités surprenantes sans avoir recours à la magie. Recueil d’information, maniement des armes, intervention, pistage etc. C’était impressionnant. On dit même que tu es un sniper d’élite.  
— Je suis plutôt flattée de me l‘entendre dire.  
— Maintenant, venons-en au travail qui t’attend ici. Depuis quelques années, les « Portes » se sont multipliées à travers le monde, et pas uniquement aux Etats-Unis. On a enregistré un records d’affaires paranormales l’année dernière. Le BAO est en charge de ses affaires et c‘est dans cet objectif qu‘il a été créé il y a environ cinq ans de cela.  
— Comme Mulder et Scully, fit ironiquement la jeune femme.  
— Pas vraiment, sourit Colby, visiblement sensible à l’humour en dépit de son allure sévère. On ne traque pas les petits hommes verts. Mais en effet, les choses inexpliquées, les invocations illégales de démons par exemple, font partie de notre domaine d‘intervention.   
— Vous êtes donc en relation avec le Couvent? »  
Le chef du bureau fronça les sourcils. Le Couvent était en quelque sorte le FBI de l’Outremonde, avec ses lois et sa propre juridiction.   
« Oui, évidemment. Mais on n’intervient bien sûr pas en territoire Outremonde, sauf requête spéciale du Couvent. D’un point de vue, disons juridique, notre champ d’action se limite au monde réel. Mais nous veillons à ce que les lois de l’Outremonde soient respectées dans ce monde ainsi que son existence doit rester le plus secret possible. »  
Peu à peu, Eileen commença à cerner ce en quoi consisterait son travail.  
« Maintenant, venons-en à tes collègues. L’effectif ici est de sept agents, moi inclus. Avec toi, on est désormais huit, poursuivit Colby. Outre Cassidy la Métamorphe, Père John Brown, un prêtre Humain formé à l‘exorcisme par le Vatican lui-même, Mitch le Nécromancien, Mary la prêtresse Vaudoo, tu vas rencontrer Franz Halligen…  
— Franz… Halligen? S’écria la jeune femme en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.  
— Oui, le connais-tu?  
— De réputation. C’est un Sorcier Noir, l’un des plus puissants qui soient mais aussi un des plus redoutables. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a fait pour mériter cette réputation mais je crois qu’on le surnomme le « Tueur de Succubes ». L’autre chose, c’est que c’est un des Survivants. »  
Le chef du bureau ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Les Survivants désignaient ceux qui avaient pu échapper aux terribles procès de Salem, dans les temps troublés de la guerre d’indépendance. C’était encore un sujet douloureux, presque tabou, dans la communauté des Sorciers. Et ceux qui en avaient réchappés ou étaient parvenus à faire croire à leur mort, comme Mary Sibley, avaient toute la considération de leur confrères et consœurs. La plupart avaient disparu de la circulation, traumatisés par ces années noires. Avoir accepté un poste dans une agence fédérale, fût-elle le BAO, pour un être comme Halligen, était pour le moins surprenant.  
« Je ne comprends pas, fit la rousse. Avec Franz Halligen, ce département n’a pas besoin d’une Sorcière comme moi.  
— C’est Franz qui a insisté pour que tu rejoignes l’équipe, lâcha abruptement Colby.  
— Pardon? »  
Retombant sur sa chaise, la Sorcière n’en revint pas. En tant que Sorcière, elle n’avait pas le niveau des plus grandes de ce monde et elle n‘était qu‘une « Demie ». Quand elle avait été entraînée par Mary Sibley, Eileen avait rapidement compris à quel point certains et certaines d’entre eux étaient d’une puissance et d’une dangerosité qui dépassaient tout entendement. Franz Halligen était de ceux-là. Rien que de savoir qu’il était âgé de plus de trois cent ans, voire bien plus, la faisait frissonner. Naturellement, elle savait que les Sorciers et Sorcières pouvaient vivre jusqu’à mille ans avant de retourner à l’état d’énergie pure.   
« Je pense que Franz t’expliquera mieux que moi pourquoi tu peux devenir l’un des meilleurs atouts du BAO, déclara Colby. Ah, et j’oubliais Robert Archos, un faé des Ténèbres mais surtout un petit génie de l’informatique.   
— Je vois que même ici, on ne peut se passer des nouvelles technologies.  
— En effet,  sourit Colby. En tout cas, je sais que tu voulais rejoindre le BAU et que tu as travaillé dur en ce sens. Sache que si cela ne te convient pas et que tu souhaites vraiment intégrer le département des sciences du comportement, je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais je me permets de te demander d’essayer au moins pendant un mois.   
— C’est d’accord. Va pour un mois d’essai, » conclut Eileen.

La salle de détente où l’attendait le reste de l’équipe était une salle lumineuse. En observant le paysage par la fenêtre, Eileen savait qu’elle se trouvait bien dans l’Outremonde. Les couleurs de la nature étaient étrangement iridescentes ; même ce qui était la ville dans le monde réel était imprégné d’une étonnante aura. La jeune femme savait que ce n’était qu’une toute partie de cet univers ; ces teintes opalines, cette sensation de flottement, l’air à la fois électrique et apaisant pour un être de l’ombre comme elle ou ses nouveaux partenaires n’étaient qu’une petite bulle protectrice d’un monde beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus ténébreux, qui n’était pas aussi féérique que les rares Humains au courant de son existence pouvaient l’imaginer. L’Outremonde, comme le monde réel, possédait des zones d’obscurité, de non droit, de violence ; à la différence, qu’on ne pouvait s’y risquer sans sombrer définitivement dans les Ténèbres.  
Tout en sirotant son café noir, la jeune recrue observait les deux dernières personnes qu’elle venait de rencontrer. Robert « Rob » Archos était différent de sa petite sœur. Si Aislyne était indéniablement une fée de la Lune, à l’aura évanescente, comme l’eau ou l’air, Rob lui était vraiment issue des Ténèbres avec une aura plus proche du feu ou de la lave. Eileen le voyait comme couvert d’obscurité. Et malgré cela, cela ne l’empêchait pas de rire aux blagues stupides de Cassidy. De plus, la jeune femme devait reconnaître qu’il était vraiment bel homme avec son physique de viking des temps modernes avec son Smartphone littéralement collé à la main. Quant à Franz, Eileen ne pouvait le regarder sans ressentir des frissons lui parcourir l’échine. Si Rob dégageait des ondes d’obscurité, Franz, lui, était vraiment un être des Ténèbres. Pourtant Eileen, Sorcière de magie Rouge, était habituée à ressentir cela. Mais la présence de Franz était écrasante.   
« Au, fait, lui lança Mitch qui semblait muet comme une carpe, la coupant dans ses réflexions, c’est comment, la formation à Quantico? »  
Prise au dépourvu, la rouquine resta un peu estomaquée.   
« Comme ça? S’étonna-t-elle.  
— De nous tous, tu es la seule à avoir suivi… disons la voie traditionnelle.  
— Attendez, aucun d’entre vous n’a intégré le BAO en suivant la formation?  
— En fait, non, lui révéla Mary. Colby est venu nous trouver, individuellement, pour fonder le BAO. On a eu un semblant de formation pour avoir quelques bases mais rien de comparable à toi. »  
Eileen resta quelques minutes sans répondre. Maintenant, elle cernait mieux pourquoi elle avait été choisie. Pas seulement à cause du fait qu’elle était une Sorcière mais bien parce qu’elle possédait les techniques d’investigations, d’interrogatoires et d’interventions traditionnelles.   
« Quantico… C’est… fit Eileen, cherchant à aller au plus simple, intense. Beaucoup de gens le tentent mais peu, au final, vont au bout de leur formation ou même réussissent l’examen. Je crois que nombre d’entre eux y entrent à cause des clichés qu’ils voient à la télé, dans les séries ou le cinéma. Ils pensent qu’ils rencontreront _leur_ Hannibal Lecter. Moi aussi du reste, ajouta Eileen avec un petit rire. Même si je pense que j’ai plus de chance de rencontrer le Cavalier sans tête.  
— Mais c’est moins palpitant qu’on s’imagine, fit John Brown.  
— En effet. Beaucoup de théorie à avaler, surtout au début. Droit constitutionnel, domaine juridique, tout ça, c’est pas forcément la partie la plus marrante. »  
Alors que Cassidy allait ajouter quelque chose, Colby surgit dans la pièce.  
« Meurtre rituel au Riverside. Trois cadavres découpés comme des côtes de bœufs avec des symboles ésotériques. Le chef de la police local m’informe que c’est le troisième crime et nous demande de l’aide. On part immédiatement. »  
Comme une ruche en soudaine ébullition, toute l’équipe fut en branle-bas de combat. Eileen ne savait pas trop ce qu’on attendrait d’elle. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Colby posa sa main sur son épaule.  
« Voila ta première affaire. Ne t’inquiète pas, si il y a un souci, nous sommes là. Tu es en observation, pour l’instant. Mais n’hésite pas à intervenir, si tu remarques des choses qui te paraissent dignes d’intérêt. »  
Eileen laissa s’échapper un sourire. Finalement, le BAO, c’était pas si nul que ça. Cela s’annonçait même plus intéressant qu’elle ne le croyait. Tâtonnant sa ceinture afin de vérifier qu’elle avait bien son arme de service, elle suivit le reste de ses nouveaux partenaires.

 


End file.
